Survey Corps Texts
by JjdoggieS
Summary: Hange gave the new cadets to the Survey Corps her newest invention, smartphones!
1. Eren And Jean's Fight

(Armin Arlert has added Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Krista Lenz, Ymir, Reiner Braun, and Berholt Hoover to the conversation)

Armin - Hello everyone

Sasha - Hi

Connie - Hi guys

Reiner - Sup

Berholt - Hi

Eren - Hey

Jean - Hello

Krista - Hello

Ymir - What?

Jean - Where's Mikasa?

Reiner - I think she's with Levi

Connie - Then why don't we hear yelling

Ymir - They probably killed each other

Krista - YMIR!

Ymir - Yes?

Krista - Be nice. Maybe their friends now

Jean - Yeah right

Eren - Should we find them?

Armin - They're probably fine

Jean - Mikasa can handle herself

Eren - Don't talk about her

Connie - Oh no

Jean - Why not suicidal bastard?

(Berholt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Ymir, Krista Lenz have left the conversation)

Eren - Why'd they leave?

Armin - No one wants to listen to you two fight

(Armin Arlert has left the conversation)

Eren - Let's fight, right now

Jean - Traing grounds?

Eren - Sure

Mikasa - Idiots

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Eren - Wait was she here the whole time?

Jean - Apparently

Eren - Still wanna fight?

Jean - Yeah

Eren - 5 min, Training grounds, hand to hand

Jean - You're on

(Jean Kirstein and Eren Jaeger have left the conversation)


	2. Why Is She With Jean?

(Eren Jaeger added Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert to the conversation)

Eren - Hey guys

Armin - Hello

Mikasa - Hi

Armin - What's up Eren?

Eren - Nothing

Mikasa - Then why'd you text us?

Eren - No reason

Mikasa - I'm busy with Jean right now

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Eren - WHAT!

Armin - Eren calm down

Eren - DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN

Eren - WHY IS SHE WITH HORSEFACE

Armin - She's probably mad at you for fighting him

Eren - Why would she be mad at me?

Armin - Probably for recklessly getting into a fight with him

Armin - Why don't you just ask her?

Eren - Oh yeah

(Eren Jaeger has left the conversation)

(Armin Arlert has left the conversation)


	3. Why Is He Upset?

(Mikasa Ackerman added Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert, Reiner Braun, Berholt Hoover, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Krista Lenz, and Ymir to the conversation)

Mikasa - Does anyone know why Eren's upset?

Armin - Because you said you were busy with Jean

Jean - We're together?

Sasha - Congrats

Mikasa - We're not together

Jean - :(

Connie - We should prank him

Reiner - Why?

Connie - It'll be fun

Berholt - What are you thinking?

Connie - We add him to the conversation and when ever he says something just ignore him

Berholt - Ok

Reiner - I'm game

Sasha - Sounds like fun

Krista - I'm in

Ymir - Me too

Jean - Anything to get back at that suicidal bastard

Armin - How'd you lose to him? You're like 10 cm taller

Jean - Shut up

Mikasa - Don't tell Armin to shut up

Jean - Sorry Armin

Armin - It's ok. I'll do it I guess

Jean - Mikasa?

Mikasa - Let's do it.


	4. Pranked

(Mikasa Ackerman added Eren Jaeger to the conversation)

Armin - What do you guys wanna do?

Eren - Mikasa why did you add me?

Mikasa - I don't know, Jean

Eren - Why are you asking horseface?

Jean - Do you guys wanna go spar?

Mikasa - Sounds like fun

Reiner - I'm in

Eren - Hello?

Berholt - I'll come

Eren - Mikasa?

Krista - Ymir and I are busy right now

Ymir - Yeah

(Krista Lenz and Ymir have left the conversation)

Eren - Guys, why are you ignoring me?

Sasha - I don't want to

Sasha - Last time Mikasa put me in the infirmary

Mikasa - That was two years ago

Eren - Mikasa what's going on?

Connie - I'm out too

Sasha - Connie wanna raid for food?

Connie - Yes

(Sasha Braus and Connie Springer have left the conversation)

Eren - Armin? Mikasa? Why are you ignoring me?

Mikasa - Let's go guys

Jean - Armin you coming?

Armin - I'm gonna read instead

Jean - Ok. See you later

Mikasa - Bye Armin

(Reiner Braun, Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Kirstein, and Berholt Hoover have left the conversation)

Eren - Armin WTF is going on?

Armin - If I tell you, you can't tell anyone I told you

Eren - Ok

Armin - We were all pranking you by ignoring you

Eren - Why?

Armin - No reason, just for fun

Armin - I'm gonna read

(Armin Arlert has left the conversation)

(Eren Jaeger has left the conversation)


	5. Veterans

(Levi added Hange Zoe, Erwin Smith, and Mike Zacharius to the conversation)

Levi - Hange why did you give the brats smartphones?

Hange - Why not?

Levi - Half of them don't pay attention in training

Levi - Erwin did you approve of this?

Erwin - Maybe

Levi - Why?

Erwin - I thought they were cool

Levi - That doesn't answer my question

Mike - I told him to say yes Levi

Levi - WTH

Erwin - Levi are you mad at me?

Hange - Why isn't he answering?

Mike - He still is in the conversation

Hange - LEVI WHERE DID YOU GO?

Levi - STFU

Hange - Levi you need to calm down

Levi - Shitty glasses

Levi - What did I just say?

Hange - Shut the fuck up

Levi - And did you?

Hange - No

Levi - I'm going to let Jaeger kill your test subjects

Hange - NO NOT MY BABIES!

Hange - Erwin do something

Erwin - I'd rather have Levi mad at you than me

Levi - I'm not mad at you Erwin

Erwin - You're not?

Levi - No I'm not mad

Erwin - Good

Hange - WHAT NOT FAIR! WHY AREN'T YOU MAD AT ERWIN?

Levi - That's because I'm pissed at Erwin

Erwin - Oh shit

Mike - Are you mad or pissed at me Levi?

Levi - Slightly mad

Erwin - Levi try anything and the cleaning supplies go on the top shelf

Levi - Shut up eyebrows

Hange - Burn!

Levi - Shitty glasses

Levi - Shut the fuck up

Levi - No one wants to hear your stupid shrill voice squeal about titans

Levi - You're the only person on the entire planet that actually likes titans

Levi - You should be happy I don't let Ackerman loose on you

Hange - You wouldn't dare

Levi - Try me bitch

Hange - I'm sorry

Levi - For?

Hange - Giving the kids smartphones

Levi - And?

Hange - What else did I do?  
Levi - Nothing. Besides being annoying and rambling about titans

Hange - Are you still mad at me?

Levi - Not as much

Hange - Yay!

Levi - Hange get the phones from the brats for training or Jaeger and Ackerman will get a greenlight

Hange - On it shorty

(Hange Zoe has left the conversation)

Levi - Hange is dead

(Levi has left the conversation)

(Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharius have left the conversation)


	6. Drama Queens and Kings

(Jean Kirstein added Mikasa Ackerman, Berholt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Krista Lenz, and Ymir to the conversation)

Jean - I can't believe Armin ratted us out

Mikasa - Wait he did?

Jean - Yeah, I was talking to Armin and Eren came over and started yelling at me about it

Sasha - Seriously

Connie - It was so funny

Reiner - We should get them back

Ymir - How?

Krista - We should just forget about it

Connie - Why?

Krista - Their best friends. They tell each other everything

Mikasa - I'm their best friend and I didn't tell him

Jean - Yeah. I never told my best friend everything

Connie - Who was your best friend?

Mikasa - Connie. Seriously?

Connie - What?

Sasha - It was Marco!

Connie - Oh

Connie - Sorry

(Jean Kirstein has left the conversation)

Mikasa - Look what you did Connie

Connie - I said I was sorry

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Reiner - Why'd she leave?

Berholt - Didn't she make this thing?

Sasha - Connie why'd you piss her off?

Connie - I didn't mean to

Ymir - Connie you're fucked

Connie - I know

Connie - Can you guys help me?

Reiner - How would we help you?

Connie - You could either hide me or fight her

Berholt - So Connie where should we hide you?

Krista - Why don't you just apologize to Jean in person in front of Mikasa?

Ymir - Connie would never make it that far

Connie - What does that mean?

Reiner - Either you'd chicken out or Mikasa would kill you

Connie - Oh

Sasha - Who wants to be my new best friend?

Connie - WTF Sasha

Sasha - Connie either you're going to be dead and I'll have a new best friend or you die and I'll be killed due to association

Connie - Oh

Berholt - Does anyone else hear Levi yelling at someone?

Reiner - Yeah what is that?

Ymir - It sounds like Levi is yelling at Hange

Krista - What did she do this time?

Connie - I heard she called Levi shorty

Sasha - Connie you're going to die at either Levi or Mikasa's hands if you don't learn to shut up

Connie - Why would Levi kill me?

Ymir - The veterans all read the texts we send

Connie - Oh shit

Sasha - Connie, what did you do?

Connie - I'm gonna die!

(Connie Springer has left the conversation)

Sasha - I'll go talk to him

(Sasha Braus has left the conversation)

Reiner - I'm gonna go hide before Levi has us clean the entire HQ

(Reiner Braun has left the conversation)

Berholt - Me too

(Berholt Hoover has left the conversation)

Ymir - Let's go Krista

Krista - Ok

(Ymir and Krista Lenz have left the conversation)


	7. The Shiganshina Trio

(Eren Jaeger has added Armin Arlert to the conversation)

Eren - Armin why is everyone mad at us and Connie?

Armin - They found out I told you about the prank

Eren - What about Connie?

Armin - I have no idea

Eren - Should we ask Mikasa?

Armin - I don't know if she'll even talk of either of us right now

Eren - She's still mad?

Armin - More at me than you

Armin - She can never stay mad at you

Eren - Yeah

Eren - Doesn't she still have a grudge against Levi?

Armin - I don't know

Armin - I think so

Eren - Should we just add her?

Armin - Yeah

Armin - You need to do it though

Eren - Why?

Armin - She will be less mad at you

Eren - Oh, ok

(Eren Jaeger added Mikasa Ackerman to the conversation)

Mikasa - What?

Eren - Why is everyone made at Connie?

Mikasa - He brought up Marco to Jean

Armin - That's it?

Eren - That's why horseface has been crying?

Mikasa - And everyone is hiding from him because he insulted Levi's height

Eren - IS HE STUPID?

Armin - Eren turn off caps lock

Eren - Fine

Eren - Is Connie seriously that stupid?

Mikasa - Apparently he overheard Hange say that to Levi

Armin - Mikasa, could you tell everyone I'm sorry about telling Eren?

Mikasa - Yeah, but I'm pretty sure everyone forgot about it anyway

Eren - Really?

Mikasa - Yeah

Eren - Why was everyone mad at me?

Mikasa - I kind of caused it

Eren - Seriously

Mikasa - Jean and me were mad at you for different reasons and everyone else bandwagoned

Eren - …

Mikasa - But, it was Connie's Idea to prank you

Eren - …

Mikasa - Sorry

Armin - Eren are you okay?

Eren - Yeah

Mikasa - I've gotta go yell at the chibi

Eren - Did you just insult Levi?

Mikasa - Yeah

Armin - Are you crazy?

Mikasa - I'm not scared of the pipsqueak

Mikasa - I've gotta go

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Eren - She has a death wish

Armin - Not as big as yours

Eren - What?

(Armin Arlert has left the conversation)

Eren - ARMIN

(Eren Jaeger has left the conversation)


	8. Special Ops Squad Cleaning

(Levi has added Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Sasha Braus, Krista Lenz, and Connie Springer)

Levi - Brats who made a mess in the kitchen?

Mikasa - Sasha

Sasha - What! I did not

Jean - Sasha did

Sasha - You just agree with her because you ...

Jean - Don't say it

Sasha - Why not?

Jean - Remember what you're boyfriend said

Sasha - Connie isn't my boyfriend

Sasha - And he said sorry

Mikasa - Could you two grow up already?

Jean - Sorry

Sasha - Sorry

Levi - Braus clean the kitchen

Sasha - Yes sir

(Sasha Braus has left the conversation)

Levi - Ackerman, Kirstein clean the stables

Jean - Yes sir

Mikasa - Whatever shorty

(Mikasa Ackerman and Jean Kirstein have left the conversation)

(Levi added Mikasa Ackerman to the conversation)

Levi - Ackerman my office now

Levi - Arlert go help Kirstein with the stables

Armin - Yes sir

(Armin Arlert has left the conversation)

Levi - Springer, Lenz, Jaeger clean the entire HQ

Connie - Yes sir

Krista - Yes sir

Eren - Yes sir

(Connie Springer, Krista Lenz, and Eren Jaeger have left the conversation)

(Mikasa Ackerman and Levi have left the conversation)


	9. Punishment

(Jean Kirstein added Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, and Krista Lenz to the conversation)

Jean - What happened to Mikasa?

Eren - She insulted Levi

Jean - So?

Jean - She does that all the time

Connie - Not to him

Sasha - What do you think he's doing to her?

Krista - Hopefully nothing too bad

Sasha - Should we try interrupting them?

Armin - Unless you have everything sparkling clean, don't interrupt him

Eren - I agree with Armin

Jean - Well what do we do?

Connie - We should let her handle it

Sasha - We can't do anything anyway

(Levi joined the conversation)

Eren - How did he do that?

Levi - Hange added me

Levi - Does anyone want to explain why none of you are cleaning?

Jean - What happened to Mikasa sir?

Levi - Kirstein, focus on your work unless you want to end up like Ackerman

Eren - Where is she exactly?

Levi - With Hange

Levi - Get back to work

Levi - NOW

Eren - Yes sir

Armin - Yes sir

Jean - Yes sir

Connie - Yes sir

Sasha - Yes sir

Krista - Yes sir

(Levi, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Krista Lenz, Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert, and Eren Jaeger have left the conversation)


	10. The Shorty

(Eren Jaeger added Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Sasha Braus, Reiner Braun, Berholt Hoover, Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, and Ymir to the conversation)

Ymir - What is it this time Jaeger?

Eren - IDK

Eren - I was bored

Connie - Do you guys ever have to "go with Hange" if like disobey?

Reiner - I never have

Berholt - I haven't either

Ymir - Never

Ymir - Why?

Sasha - Levi put Mikasa with Hange after she back talked him

Reiner - What did she say?

Connie - He told her to clean the stable with Jean and she said "whatever shorty"

Connie - And then she left the conversation

Sasha - Yeah, but Levi added her right back and sent her to his office

Berholt - Don't you think he over reacted a little?

Armin - Didn't you hear Hange call him shorty earlier?

Armin - He was already in a bad mood then Mikasa pissed him off

Mikasa - Hey guys

Jean - Mikasa!

Eren - What happened?

Mikasa - I had to clean Hange's lab to Levi's expectation

Ymir - That's it?

Mikasa - I also had to help her with an experiment

Eren - Seriously?

Jean - Are you ok?

Mikasa - Yeah I'm fine

Armin - So are you going to stop talking back to Levi now?

Mikasa - Hell no

Mikasa - It wasn't that bad

Connie - How is cleaning Hange's lab and helping her with an experiment not bad?

Mikasa - It's better than the three hours in his office that he just yelled at me

Jean - He yelled at you for three hours?

Sasha - That's where he was

Mikasa - Yeah, then Hange came in and that's when I got sent with her

Eren - Hange had you clean her lab?

Mikasa - No

Armin - Then why did you?

Mikasa - I felt like it

Sasha - WHAT?

Reiner - How do you feel like cleaning?

Jean - She must have spent too much time with Levi

(Mikasa Ackerman added Levi to the conversation)

Jean - Why did you do that?

Levi - Bitch why did you add me?

Mikasa - I wanted to

Levi - I have more important things to do than text you brats

(Levi has left the conversation)

Eren - WHY DID YOU ADD LEVI?

Mikasa - I wanted to

Armin - That doesn't really answer the question Mikasa

Jean - Were you trying to get us into trouble?

Mikasa - I''d be the only one in trouble

Reiner - Do you want to get in trouble with Levi?

Mikasa - I've said it before

Mikasa - I'm not afraid of the shorty

Mikasa - The midget

Mikasa - The pipsqueak

Mikasa - The cleanfreak

Eren - Mikasa stop

Mikasa - Why?

Eren - The veterans read the texts

Reiner - Only Hange really reads them

Berholt - Mike occasionally does

Jean - So we don't need to be afraid of Levi?

Ymir - Unless Hange or Mike shows it to Levi then no

Krista - I think we have to go clean again soon

Jean - Seriously?

Armin - Someone came into the HQ with muddy boots on

Mikasa - It was the fucking pipsqueak

Eren - Why do you think that?

Jean - Mikasa?

Armin - Where did she go?

Mikasa - Mikasa is unavailable brats START CLEANING

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Eren - Yes sir

Jean - You don't have to be so formal

Eren - You realize he just read all of the things we just said

Jean - Oh shit

(Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, and Krista Lenz have left the conversation)

Reiner - That escalated quickly

Berholt - Yeah

Ymir - Should we go hide before Levi makes us clean too?

Reiner - Why are you afraid of him?

Ymir - No but you two are

(Reiner Braun and Berholt Hoover have left the conversation)

Ymir - My work here is done

(Ymir has left the conversation)


	11. Hange's Lab

(Levi added Hange Zoe, and Erwin Smith to the conversation)

Levi - Erwin

Erwin - Levi

Levi - Hange has started having my cadets talk back to me

Erwin - Then fix it

Levi - I tried

Hange - It's not my fault

Erwin - What did you try Levi?

Levi - I sent her to help Hange

Hange - Then she cleaned my lab!

Erwin - She did?

Levi - She did?

Hange - Yes

Hange - Now I can't find anything

Levi - I'll add her real fast

(Levi added Mikasa Ackerman to the conversation)

Levi - Ackerman, why did you clean Hange's lab?

Mikasa - Why do you care?

Levi - Answer the damn question

Mikasa - Why should I justify myself?

Erwin - Ackerman answer the question

Mikasa - I was bored

Levi - You were supposed to be helping Hange with her dumb experiment

Hange - It was NOT dumb

Levi - What was it for?

Hange - The effect of rain on titans

Erwin - Where did you get a titan?

Hange - Nowhere

(Hange Zoe has left the conversation)

Levi - I'm going to kill shitty glasses if she used Eren

Mikasa - Wouldn't I have already done that?

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Levi - I'm going to kill both of them one day

Erwin - Just don't make a mess

Levi - Don't start with me Erwin

(Levi and Erwin Smith have left the conversation)


	12. Apologize

(Mikasa Ackerman added Levi to the conversation)

Mikasa - Levi

Levi - What?

Mikasa - If I apologize for talking back to you in front of the other cadets...

Mikasa - Can I never go with Hange again?

Levi - Why would I listen to you?

Mikasa - I'll never do what we did in the office again

Levi - You bitch

Mikasa - We gotta deal?

Levi - Yes

Mikasa - Good

(Mikasa Ackerman added Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, and Krista Lenz to the conversation)

Levi - Ackerman has something to say

Mikasa - Levi, I'm sorry for talking back to you

Levi - Now we have training in a half hour anyone with their phones will have them taken away for two days, understand?

Mikasa - Yes sir

Eren - Yes sir

Armin - Yes sir

Jean - Yes sir

Krista - Yes sir

Sasha - Yes sir

Connie - Yes sir

(Levi has left the conversation)

Jean - Did he force you to apologize or something?

Armin - Mikasa. You normally just apologize to Eren when he gets upset

Eren - I'm right here

Mikasa - It was my idea

Krista - Really?

Sasha - Why?

Mikasa - Could we stop with the questions?

Sasha - Ok

Krista - Sorry

Eren - Mikasa, seriously

Eren - What's going on?

Mikasa - I'm not going to be late so bye

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Jean - What's her problem?

Armin - She got really defensive

Sasha - Isn't she normally like that?

Eren - Not if Levi is involved

Connie - Do you think their doing something?

Sasha - Connie, Mikasa hates Levi

Connie - Does she really? ;)

Sasha - Connie you're weird

Connie - This coming from potato girl

Sasha - DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT

Sasha - Avatar

Connie - HEY

Krista - Can we not fight?

Sasha - WE DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU. YMIR ISN'T HERE

Connie - Sasha really?

(Krista Lenz has left the conversation)

Eren - Sasha, Ymir is going to kill you for making Krista sad

Sasha - I realize that

Sasha - I'm gonna hide till practice

(Sasha Braus has left the conversation)

Eren - Practice is in ten minutes

Connie - I'll get Sasha

(Connie Springer and Eren Jaeger has left the conversation)

Jean - Why'd Eren leave?

Armin - He has to be at least five minutes early or he has to run laps

Jean - So we should probably go then right?

Armin - Yeah

(Armin Arlert and Jean Kirstein have left the conversation)


	13. In Charge

(Levi added Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Eren Jaeger, Connie Springer, Krista Lenz, Jean Kirstein, and Sasha Braus to the conversation)

Levi - Brats, Erwin and I are going to the capital for the next few days

Levi - Ackerman is in charge of training, Hange will give me reports everyday

Mikasa - Are there any assignments while you're gone?

Levi - Kirstein and Lenz are on kitchen duty, Arlert and Braus are on stable duty, Jaeger and Sprenger are on cleaning duty. Any questions?

Connie - Sir, what's Mikasa doing?

Levi - She's in charge. She has to make sure everything runs smoothly.

Sasha - How long will you be gone sir?

Levi - 4-6 days

Levi - Anything else?

Levi - Good

(Levi has left the conversation)

Eren - Mikasa, what are we doing for training?

Mikasa - That'll be a surprise

Jean - Please tell us

Armin - Please Mikasa

Mikasa - Nope

Sasha - I'll give you half my bread

Mikasa - No Sasha

Mikasa - I need to go talk to Levi

Eren - Why?

Armin - Don't you hate him?

Mikasa - I don't need to justify myself to you. And no I don't hate him

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Connie - Why does she always leave pissed off?

Jean - Probably you guys keep pissing her off

Eren - Shut up horseface

Jean - It's true though

Eren - Just shut

Armin - Both of you shut up

Sasha - Since when does she not hate him?

Connie - Did we miss something?

Krista - I know something but you can't talk about it or Mikasa will kill me

Sasha - WHAT IS IT!

Krista - Well you know when she was with Levi for three hours in his office…

Jean - Yeah? So what?

Eren - Let her tell the story

Krista - I'll just say they weren't talking when Hange came in

Eren - WHAT

Jean - WHAT

Sasha - Damn

Krista - From what Hange said it didn't look like it was the first time

Armin - They do spend a lot of time together

Sasha - How did we not realize this

Connie - Realize what?

Armin - Really Connie?

Sasha - Do we need to spell it out?

Connie - Yes

Jean - THAT DAMN SHORTY IS HAVING SEX WITH MIKASA

Connie - Seriously

Connie - Way to go Levi

Eren - Connie WTF

Connie - What? I mean have you seen Mikasa

Sasha - WTF Connie do you wanna sleep with her

Connie - From what Krista said they weren't exactly sleeping

Sasha - Connie shut up

Armin - Where'd Jean go?

Eren - What do you mean where'd Jean go he still is in the conversation

Armin - I mean in real life I looked up and he's gone

Connie - Who's pounding on my door?

Jean - CONNIE GET OUT NOW

Connie - Oh fuck

(Connie Springer and Jean Kirstein have left the conversation)

Sasha - I knew Connie's big mouth would kill him

Eren - Mikasa told me we have training right now

Armin - I'll get Jean before he kills Connie

(Armin Arlert, Eren Jaeger, Sasha Braus, and Krista Lenz have left the conversation)


	14. Song Lyric Challenge - part 1

(Sasha Braus added Connie Springer to the conversation)

Sasha - I have a prank idea

Connie - What is it?

Sasha - I found this thing called the song lyric challenge and I want to try it

Connie - Ok on who?

Sasha - Mikasa

Connie - Good luck

Connie - What song?

Sasha - Unsteady it's pretty vague so I think it'll work

(Connie Springer has left the conversation)  
(Sasha Braus added Mikasa Ackerman to the conversation)

Mikasa - What is it Sasha

Sasha - Hold

Mikasa - What

Sasha - Hold on

Mikasa - For what?

Sasha - Hold on to me

Mikasa - …

Sasha - Cause I'm a little unsteady

Mikasa - Sasha are you drunk right now?

Sasha - A little unsteady

Sasha - Hold

Sasha - Hold on

Mikasa - Explain right now Sasha or your running 50 laps

Sasha - Cause I'm a little unsteady

Sasha - A little unsteady

Mikasa - I'm texting Levi

Sasha - Momma

Mikasa - WTF

Sasha - Come here

Mikasa - No

Sasha - Approach

Sasha - Appear

Mikasa - Sasha you're in so much trouble

Sasha - Daddy

Mikasa - WTH SASHA

Sasha - I'm alone

Sasha - Cause this house don't feel like home

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Sasha - Aw

(Sasha Braus has left the conversation)


	15. Song Lyric Challenge - part 2

(Sasha Braus added Connie Springer to the conversation)

Sasha - I have a prank idea

Connie - What is it?

Sasha - I found this thing called the song lyric challenge and I want to try it

Connie - Ok on who?

Sasha - Mikasa

Connie - Good luck

Connie - What song?

Sasha - Unsteady it's pretty vague so I think it'll work

(Connie Springer has left the conversation)  
(Sasha Braus added Mikasa Ackerman to the conversation)

Mikasa - What is it Sasha

Sasha - Hold

Mikasa - What

Sasha - Hold on

Mikasa - For what?

Sasha - Hold on to me

Mikasa - …

Sasha - Cause I'm a little unsteady

Mikasa - Sasha are you drunk right now?

Sasha - A little unsteady

Sasha - Hold

Sasha - Hold on

Mikasa - Explain right now Sasha or your running 50 laps

Sasha - Cause I'm a little unsteady

Sasha - A little unsteady

Mikasa - I'm texting Levi

Sasha - Momma

Mikasa - WTF

Sasha - Come here

Mikasa - No

Sasha - Approach

Sasha - Appear

Mikasa - Sasha you're in so much trouble

Sasha - Daddy

Mikasa - WTH SASHA

Sasha - I'm alone

Sasha - Cause this house don't feel like home

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Sasha - Aw

(Sasha Braus has left the conversation)


	16. Confused Eren

(Jean Kirstein added Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert to the conversation)

Jean - What are we going to do about Mikasa and Levi?

Armin - I don't care as long she's happy

Eren - Why do you care Jean?

Jean - Aren't you concerned Jaeger?

Eren - Of course I am she's my sister

Eren - Kind of

Jean - What do you mean kind of?

Eren - I don't think we officially adopted her

Armin - So Mikasa lived with you for a year?

Eren - Mhm

Armin - and your parents never adopted her?

Eren - I guess so

Armin - That's kind of weird

Jean - KIND OF WEIRD? IT'S EXTREMELY WEIRD

Armin - Jean calm down

Eren - Look at Armin being the peacekeeper

Armin - :|

Eren - What?

Armin - Please never calm me that again

Eren - Ok

Jean - Can we focus here?

Eren - On what?

Jean - Mikasa and Levi

Eren - What about them?

Armin - Krista said that Hange found them doing something

Eren - What were they doing Armin?

Jean - Are you that stupid?

Eren - I'm not stupid

Jean - But you don't know what we're implying

Eren - Should I?

Jean - YES

Eren - My parents never explained like anything to me

Armin - Eren did your parents ever tell you about a thing called the birds and the bees?

Eren - No

Armin - Ask Hange

(Armin Arlert has left the conversation)

Eren - Jean, what is he talking about?  
Jean - You heard Armin ask Hange

(Jean Kirstein has left the conversation)

(Eren Jaeger has added Hange Zoe to the conversation)

Eren - Hange

Hange - Yes?

Eren - Armin told me to ask you what the birds and the bees are

Hange - I think we should talk in person Eren

Eren - Ok do you want me to come to your office?

Hange - Sure I'll be there in 5 minutes

(Eren Jaeger and Hange Zoe have left the conversation)


	17. Jean and Eren's conversation

(Eren Jaeger added Jean Kirstein and Armin Arlert to the conversation)

Eren - I can't believe you two made me do that!

Armin - I wasn't going to tell you

Jean - You seriously should have known

Eren - My mom's dead and my dad's missing

Armin - Eren, calm down

Eren - WHY?

Armin - I'll add Mikasa if you don't

Eren - Please don't

Jean - Why are you scared titan boy?

Eren - No way horseface

Jean - Can't you come up with anything else idiot?

Eren - Fuck off douchebag

Jean - Fight me asshole

Eren - Bring it bitch

(Armin Arlert added Mikasa Ackerman to the conversation)

Mikasa - What do you want?

Armin - Eren and Jean were fighting again

Eren - No we weren't

Eren - Right Jean?

Jean - Right

Mikasa - Whatever, I'm busy right now so don't bother me

Mikasa - Unless you need me

Eren - Whatever just go away Mikasa

Mikasa - Armin, feel free to come hang out with me

Armin - Ok

Jean - Wait what?

(Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman have left the conversation)

Eren - Jean why do you care if Mikasa and Armin hang out?

Jean - I don't care if it's Armin. I care if it's Levi

Eren - Ugh don't bring that shit up

Eren - I still feel like I'm going to throw up

Jean - Was it that bad?

Eren - Hange went it to extreme detail

Jean - About what?

Eren - EVERYTHING

Jean - Damn

Jean - Sorry I guess

Eren - At least I know about it now unlike Mikasa

Jean - Wait, Mikasa doesn't know that stuff and she's having sex with Levi?

Eren - MIKASA IS HAVING SEX WITH LEVI SINCE WHEN?

Jean - We all found out about like a week ago right before Levi and Erwin left

Eren - Oh, right

Eren - When are they getting back?

Jean - Probably tomorrow

Eren - That means we need to clean

Jean - Yeah

Jean - Goodnight Eren

Eren - Night Horseface

(Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirstein have left the conversation)


	18. Eren And Mikasa's Fight

(Eren Jaeger added Mikasa Ackerman to the conversation)

Mikasa - What is it Eren?

Eren - Why didn't you tell me about you and Levi?

Mikasa - What are you talking about?

Eren - Krista said last week that you and Levi were having sex and that Hange caught you

Eren - AND I HAD TO LEARN THAT FROM FUCKING JEAN

Mikasa - Your fucking Jean?

Eren - NO SHUT UP

Mikasa - You said it not me

Eren - ANSWER MY QUESTION

Mikasa - Why the hell do you care?

Mikasa - Is it because Levi chose me over you?

Eren - No. And I care because I'm your brother

Eren - Kind of

Mikasa - You've always yelled at me saying we're not siblings

Eren - We're not talking about that right now

Mikasa - Yes we are

Eren - I'm getting Armin

Mikasa - Don't drag him into your problems

Eren - I'm dragging him into this to talk some sense into you

Mikasa - Whatever

(Eren Jaeger added Armin Arlert to the conversation)

Armin - Hi guys

Eren - I need you to convince Mikasa not to date Levi

Mikasa - Who ever said we were dating?

Eren - ARMIN

Armin - I said before I don't care who Mikasa dates as long as she's happy

Mikasa - Thank you Armin

Eren - You were no help Armin

Armin - What did you want me to do? Lie?

Eren - YES ANYTHING

Armin - Sorry

Mikasa - Armin don't apologize to him

Eren - STFU Mikasa

Mikasa - Fine

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Armin - Dude you're fucked

Eren - What?

Armin - You just pissed off Mikasa

Eren - So?

Armin - She might actually get back at you unlike she did in the past

Eren - Should I be scared?

Armin - Yes

Armin - Don't you remember what happened to Connie?

Eren - Oh yeah

Eren - Hopefully that never happens

Armin - I've gotta go

Eren - Why?

Armin - Mikasa came in

(Armin Arlert has left the conversation)

Eren - Mom, please help

(Eren Jaeger has left the conversation)


	19. Jean's date?

(Mikasa Ackerman added Jean Kirstein to the conversation)

Mikasa - Hi Jean

Jean - Hi Mikasa

Mikasa - Can we talk?

Jean - Um sure

Mikasa - Eren is such a fuking ass

Jean - Definitely

Mikasa - He needs to mind his own goddamn business

Jean - Couldn't agree more

Mikasa - He can't tell me wo I can and can't date

Jean - You're so right

Mikasa - He always yells at me for getting into his business

Jean - Mhm

Mikasa - Jean, are you even listening to me?

Jean - Yes. Eren is a complete ass

Mikasa - Ok

Mikasa - Where are you right now?

Jean - The boy's dorm

Jean - Why?

Mikasa - Do you want to come to my room?

Jean - Sure

Mikasa - Can you come over in like an hour?

Jean - Great see you then

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

(Jean Kirstein added Armin Arlert to the conversation)

Jean - ARMIN

Armin - JEAN WHAT?

Jean - I just got a date with Mikasa

Armin - Really?

Jean - Yes

Armin - But isn't she like with Levi or something?

Jean - IDK

Armin - When did this happen exactly?

Jean - A few minutes ago

Jean - She was complaining about Eren surprisingly and asked me to come over

Armin - Did she say it was a date?

Jean - No but, it's still a date

Armin - …

Jean - I mean it's just the two of us

Armin - She is probably going to use you to train or complain about Eren

Jean - I DON'T CARE ARMIN

Jean - I HAVE A DATE WITH MIKASA

(Jean Kirstein has left the conversation)

Armin - He is so hopeless

(Armin Arlert has left the conversation)


	20. Mikasa And Armin's Quick Chat

(Armin Arlert added Mikasa Ackerman to the conversation)  
Armin - Hey Mikasa

Mikasa - Hi Armin

Armin - Jean is saying that you are going on a date

Mikasa - Really?

Armin - Yeah

Mikasa - I'll tell him later

Armin - Have you talked to Eren?  
Mikasa - No

Armin - Are you still mad at him?

Mikasa - Yes

Armin - Do you think your going to forgive him?

Mikasa - Eventually

Armin - What are you and Jean going to do later?

Mikasa - IDK  
Mikasa - Probably just talk

Mikasa - I gotta go. Jean is gonna be here in about 5 minutes

Armin - Ok bye

Mikasa - Bye

(Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert has left the conversation)


	21. The Shiganshina Trio (Again)

(Eren Jaeger added Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert to the conversation)

Eren - Hey guys

Armin - Hi Eren

Eren - Where's Mika?

Armin - Um

Eren - Armin?

Armin - She's with Jean

Eren - WHAT

Armin - It's not a date or anything

Eren - Oh

Eren - Where are they?

Mikasa - My room

Mikasa - You guys wanna come over?

Eren - I thought Jean was over there

Mikasa - He is but,

Armin - What?

Eren - WHAT DID HE DO?

Mikasa - He keeps staring at me

Mikasa - and it's kind of weird

Armin - I'll come

Mikasa - Ok

Mikasa - Eren?

Eren - Yes Mikasa?

Mikasa - Do you want to come to my room?

Eren - Depends

Eren - Who's there?

Mikasa - Me, Armin, and Jean

Eren - Are you still mad at me?

Mikasa - No

Eren - Ok I'll come

Armin - Do you know when Levi's getting back?

Mikasa - In about two hours

Eren - How did you know that?

Mikasa - Because he texted me

Eren - Oh

Mikasa - Just hurry up

Mikasa - It's really boring

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Armin - Let's go

Eren - Alright

(Armin Arlert and Eren Jaeger have left the conversation)


	22. Ackerman and Braus

(Sasha Braus added Mikasa Ackerman to the conversation)

Sasha - Mikasa

Mikasa - Sasha

Mikasa - What are we doing?

Sasha - Why is Jean, Armin, and Eren in your room?

Mikasa - Why do you wanna know?

Sasha - I KNEW IT

Mikasa - Knew what?

Mikasa - What are you talking about?

Sasha - That your really kniky

Mikasa - WHAT?  
Mikasa - Why do you think that?

Sasha - You've spent time alone with Levi

Mikasa - Mhm

Sasha - And you have three guys in your room right now

Mikasa - Sasha

Sasha - Mikasa

Mikasa - I train with Levi privately

Mikasa - And I'm talking with Jean, Armin, and Eren right now

Sasha - Yeah right

Mikasa - Sasha

Mikasa - If I was having sex, how would I be texting you?

Sasha - Oh

Sasha - What about when Hange found you guys in Levi's office?

Mikasa - I tripped on his broom and he fell on top of me

Mikasa - Then Hange opened the door

Sasha - Ok

Sasha - Then why did Levi put you in charge?

Mikasa - Because I'm one of the most responsible in our squad

Sasha - Oh

Sasha - So, who are the responsible ones in our squad?

Mikasa - Armin, Me, and Jean (kind of)

Sasha - Why not me?

Mikasa - Um

Sasha - MIKASA  
Mikasa - You get easily distracted and mess around a lot

Sasha - Oh ok

Mikasa - Can I go now?  
Sasha - Yeah

Sasha - Can we talk later?

Mikasa - Um sure

Mikasa - Levi is going to be back in about two hours

Sasha - Thanks for the heads up

Mikasa - Bye

Sasha - Bye

(Mikasa Ackerman and Sasha Braus have left the conversation)


	23. Ackertalk

(Levi has added Mikasa Ackerman to the conversation)

Levi - Ackerman

Mikasa - Corporal

Levi - Erwin and I will be back in an hour

Levi - Everything must be clean by then

Levi - Understood?

Mikasa - Yes sir

Levi - I want you in my office when we return

Mikasa - Of course sir

Levi - Dismissed

(Mikasa Ackerman and Levi have left the conversation)


	24. Cleaning

(Mikasa Ackerman added Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Krista Lenz, and Jean Kirstein to the conversation)

Mikasa - Levi and Erwin will be back in less than an hour

Eren - Seriously?

Jean - How do you know?

Mikasa - He just texted me

Mikasa - He wants the castle to be spotless

Mikasa - Eren, Armin, and Connie clean the boys dorms and the bathrooms

Eren - Got it

Eren - I call the dorms

Armin - I'll do the boys bathroom

Connie - Sweet

(Connie Springer, Eren Jaeger, and Armin Arlert have left the conversation)

Mikasa - Sasha and Krista clean the girls dorms and the common room

Sasha - I call common room

Krista - Ok

(Krista Lenz and Sasha Braus have left the conversation)

Jean - What do you want me to do?

Mikasa - Can you clean the kitchen?

Jean - Absolutely

(Jean Kirstein and Mikasa Ackerman have left the conversation)


	25. Happy Anniversary

(Eren Jaeger added Mikasa Ackerman to the conversation)

Eren - Happy anniversary!

Mikasa - Eren, what are you talking about?

Eren - It's the anniversary that we became a family

Mikasa - We killed three people that day

Eren - I know, isn't it great 3

Mikasa - Eren, put away the chemicals and come to the canteen now

Eren - Mka

(Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman have left the conversation)


	26. Corporal's Check In

(Levi added Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Sasha Braus, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstein, Krista Lenz, and Connie Springer to the conversation)

Levi - Brats

Eren - Sir

Mikasa - Yes

Armin - Captain

Jean - Corporal

Connie - Sir

Sasha - Captain

Krista - Corporal

Levi - Is everything clean?

Mikasa - Yes sir

Levi - Bathrooms?

Armin - Yes sir

Connie - Yes sir

Levi - Dorms?

Krista - Yes sir

Eren - Yes sir

Levi - Kitchen?

Jean - Yes sir

Levi - Canteen?

Mikasa - Yes sir

Levi - Common room?

Sasha - Yes sir

Levi - Stables?

Mikasa - Yes sir

Levi - All of you start preparing dinner

Eren - Yes sir

Connie - Yes sir

Jean - Yes sir

Krista - Yes sir

Sasha - Yes sir

Armin - Yes sir

Mikasa - Yes sir

Levi - Ackerman, my office

Mikasa - Yes sir

(Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, Krista Lenz, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Jean Kirstein, and Levi have left the conversation)


	27. Sasha's Terrible Information

(Sasha Braus added Ymir, Reiner Braun, Berholt Hoover, Connie Springer, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, and Krista Lenz to the conversation)

Jean - What is it Sasha?

Sasha - Guess what I did

Connie - Stole potatoes?

Sasha - No

Reiner - Stole bread?

Sasha - No

Berholt - Stole meat?

Sasha - I wish

Armin - Did you steal anything?

Sasha - No

Armin - Did you hide something?

Sasha - No

Armin - Did you hear something?

Sasha - YES

Eren - What did you hear?

Sasha - I'll tell you when you can guess who was talking!

Ymir - Mikasa and Levi

Sasha - HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Ymir - My Krista told me that Levi called Mikasa into his office

Connie - SASHA WHAT DID THEY SAY?

Sasha - OK ok

Sasha - Levi said 'You'll be punished for this'

Jean - Then what?

Sasha - Then, Mikasa said 'I'm so scared'

Eren - And?

Sasha - That was it

Reiner - What do you mean that was it?

Sasha - I heard footsteps coming towards the door

Sasha - And I ran away

Armin - This doesn't prove anything

Eren - Why did you need to tell us this?

Sasha - I thought it was interesting

Jean - It's probably just out of context

Connie - WHAT IF THEY WERE LOCKING THE DOOR?

Sasha - Maybe

Reiner - Did you hear the door open when you ran away?

Sasha - No

Berholt - Did you hear anything lock?

Sasha - No

Connie - Sash we should investigate

Sasha - YES

Connie - Anyone else wanna come?

Jean - I'll come

Eren - Of course you would

Jean - What the fuck does that mean Jaeger?

Eren - Everyone knows you're in love with Mikasa

Jean - …

Eren - Or was it MARCO

Jean - FUCK YOU JAEGER

Jean - At least my mom's alive

(Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Krista Lenz, Ymir, Reiner Braun, Armin Arlert, and Berholt Hoover have left the conversation)

Eren - REALLY HORSEFACE

Jean - YES SUICIDAL BASTARD

Eren - FUCK YOU  
Jean - AT LEAST I'VE GOTTEN FUCKED

Eren - Your mom doesn't count

Jean - It was your mom

Eren - You fucked my mom when you were 11

Jean - What no

Eren - That's disgusting

(Eren Jaeger has left the conversation)

Jean - Fucking Jeager

Jean - Miss you Marco

Jean - It was great while it lasted

(Jen Kirstein has left the conversation)


	28. Mikasa and Jean

(Mikasa Ackerman added Jean Kirstein to the conversation)

Mikasa - Hi Jean-boy

Jean - Eren?

Mikasa - No it'd Mikasa

Jean - Eren what the fuck are you doing reading Mikasa's texts for?

Mikasa - Ohhh Jean, your horse face is so sexy!

Mikasa - Neigh for me Jean, neigh for me

Jean - Eren I'm going to kill you

Jean - Seriously tho, Eren what the fuck are you doing reading Mikasa's texts for

Mikasa - She left it in my room unlocked

Mikasa - She has a lot of deleted texts to and from Levi

Jean - You will delete this afterward right?

Mikasa - I'm may not be the smartest

Mikasa - But, I'm not as dumb as Connie

*Jean Kirstein took a screenshot of the conversation*

Mikasa - WTF JEAN  
Jean - I'm gonna show this to Connie

Mikasa - But he'll know about our conversation

Jean - Right

Jean - I deleted the picture

Mikasa - Ok

Mikasa - Shit Mikasa's coming back

(Mikasa Ackerman and Jean Kirstein have left the conversation)


	29. Hell Week And Fighting

(Ymir added Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Connie Springer, Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun, and Berholt Hoover to the conversation)

Ymir - Do you idiots know what week it is?

Connie - Your birthday?

Ymir - No

Connie - Krista's birthday?

Ymir - NO

Jean - Could you give us a hint?

Ymir - Ok

Ymir - It directly affects the girls and indirectly affects you idiots

Connie - Is it someone's birthday?

Ymir - NO

Ymir - It is Hell Week

Connie - What does that mean?

Ymir - Shark week?

Jean - Connie are you that dense?

Connie - I don't know

Armin - Ymir are saying it's that time?

Reiner - EW

Ymir - Yep!

Berholt - Shit

Jean - Gross

Eren - What are you talking about?

Armin - Hange explained the birds and the bees to you right?

Eren - What birds and bees?

Eren - All Hange told me was a very disgusting explanation about sex

Armin - Ok

Armin - Did your father ever tell you anything about women stuff?

Eren - Get to the point Armin

Jean - The girls are on their periods!

Jean - Goddamnit Jaeger

Jean - You're more dense than Connie

Connie - HEY!

Ymir - My works done

(Ymir has left the conversation)

Jean - Eren said it not me

Eren - No I didn't

Jean - Yes you did

Eren - Do you have any proof?

Jean - Yes I do

*Jean Kirsten uploaded a picture*

Connie - Jean that's a conversation between you and Mikasa

Eren - WHY ARE YOU TEXTING HER?

Jean - It was you

Eren - It says Mikasa

Jean - We can decide this right now

Eren - Don't you dare

(Jean Kirstein added Mikasa Ackerman to the conversation)

Reiner - I'm out

(Armin Arlert, Reiner Braun and Berholt Hoover have left the conversation)

Mikasa - What do you want?

Jean - Were you texting me earlier?

Mikasa - No why?

Jean - HA

Connie - What are you laughing at?

Jean - It proves Eren was texting me on Mikasa's phone

Mikasa - EREN WAS WHAT?

Eren - Thanks Jean

Eren - Ow

Eren - Ow

Eren - OW

Eren - MIKASA STOP

(Mikasa Ackerman and Connie Springer have left the conversation)

Jean - Ha Suicidal bastard

Eren - You may look like a horse

Eren - But you sure aren't hung like one

Jean - Cheap talk from a guy with no dick at all

Eren - Make fun of my titan transformation all you want

Eren - because next time I'm stepping on your ass

Jean - Bastard

Eren - Horseface

Jean - UGH

(Jean Kirstein has left the conversation)

Eren - WTF was that?

(Eren Jaeger has left the conversation)


	30. Pick-Up Lines

(Mikasa Ackerman added Jean Kirstein to the conversation)

Mikasa - Let's play Titanic.

Jean - Mikasa?

Mikasa - You be the ocean and I'll go down on you.

Jean - Um?

Mikasa - Are you religious?  
Jean - I don't understand

Mikasa - Because your answering all my prayers

(Jean Kirstein added Eren Jaeger to the conversation)

Jean - Eren, I think Mikasa is drunk or something

Eren - What do you mean?

Mikasa - You can attack my titan anytime, anywhere

Eren - What?

Mikasa - Where's corporal?

Jean - I'll get him

(Jean Kirstein left the conversation)

Eren - Why do you want Levi exactly?

Mikasa - Because I need to talk to him

Eren - Then why didn't you text him

Mikasa - I tried to but Levi and Jean were next to each other

Eren - Oh, ok

Mikasa - Levi is here

Mikasa - Bye Eren

Eren - Ok

Eren - Good night, Mika

(Eren Jaeger has left the conversation)

(Mikasa Ackerman added Levi to the conversation)  
Mikasa - Levi

Levi - I'm next to you

Mikasa - I have a poem for you

Levi - Hit me brat

Mikasa - Roses are red

Mikasa - Violets are blue

Mikasa - Titans have a weak spot

Mikasa - And I have one for you 3

Levi - That was cute but I have a better one

Mikasa - Really?

Levi - Pick up lines are for idiots. Wanna fuck?

Mikasa - Yes please

(Mikasa Ackerman and Levi have left the conversation)


	31. Found

**A/N - This chapter was an idea from** _ **the H3artfull author**_

(Eren Jaeger added Armin Arlert and Jean Kirstein to the conversation)

Eren - Hi guys

Jean - What do you want?

Eren - I'm bored

Armin - Where did Mikasa go?

Eren - She's with Levi

Jean - She told you that!

Eren - Yes

Eren - I was texting her and she said Levi was 'there'

Armin - re we really talking about this?

Eren - About what?

Jean - We all thought like three weeks ago that Mikasa and Levi were

Eren - WERE WHAT

Armin - You seriously don't remember?

Eren - Well I was with Hange last week so no

Armin - Hange walked in on Levi and Mikasa doing something

Eren - EW

Jean - Sasha said Mikasa told her that wasn't what they were doing

Armin - What did Mikasa say they were doing?

Jean - They were sparring and Mikasa tripped on Levi's broom and Levi fell on her

Armin - Why would Levi leave a broom out?

Eren - Yeah, isn't he a huge neat freak

Jean - OMG

Eren - I'll be right back

Jean - Where is he going?

Armin - I think he's going to Mikasa's room

Jean - Eren

Jean - Eren

Jean - Dickless bastard

Eren - What do you want horsey?

Armin - Did you find either of them?

Eren - No they must be in Levi's room

Armin - Eren no

Jean - Jaeger don't

Armin - You're going to be in so much trouble

Armin - Eren?

Jean - Did Levi kill him or something

Eren - EW

Armin - What? What happened?

Eren - Levi and Mikasa

(Eren Jaeger left the conversation)

Armin - I'll go look in his room

Jean - And I'm going back to bed

(Jean Kirstein and Armin Arlert have left the conversation)


	32. Secret

(Levi added Eren Jaeger to the conversation)

Levi - JAEGER MY OFFICE NOW

Eren - Yes sir

(Eren Jaeger has left the conversation)

(Levi added Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstein, Christa Lenz, Connie Springer, and Sasha Braus to the conversation)

Levi - There is a meeting tomorrow at 0800

Levi - DON'T BE LATE

Mikasa - Yes sir

Eren - Yes sir

Armin - Yes sir

Jean - Yes sir

Sasha - Yes sir

Connie - Yes sir

Christa - Yes sir

(Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Christa Lenz, and Eren Jaeger left the conversation)

(Levi added Eren Jaeger to the conversation)

Levi - Jaeger, my office after the meeting something came up

Eren - Yes sir

Levi - Don't mention anything to anyone

Eren - Yes sir

(Levi and Eren Jaeger left the conversation)


	33. Supplies

(Levi added Hange Zoe to the conversation)

Levi - Hange, do you have any mugwort?

Hange - What's it for?

Levi - A new tea

Levi - Do you have any or not?

Hange - Yeah I've got some

Hange - I'll have Mikasa bring it to you once she's done here

Levi - Why is she with you?

Levi - What are you having her do?

Hange - Calm down shorty

Hange - She's helping me plan somethings

Levi - Just don't hurt any of the cadets

Hange - Alright, I've gotta go

(Hange Zoe has left the conversation)

(Levi added Mikasa Ackerman to the conversation)

Mikasa - What's up cutie?

Levi - Tell Hange you need to leave right now

Mikasa - Ok

Mikasa - Should I know why?

Levi - No

Levi - Just make sure Hange gives you something called mugwort

Levi - Got it?

Mikasa - Yes sir

Mikasa - Do you need anything else sir?

Levi - We can discuss that later ;)

Mikasa - Yes sir

(Levi and Mikasa Ackerman have left the conversation)


	34. Aftermath

(Jean Kirstein added Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Sasha Braus, Eren Jaeger, Krista Lenz, and Connie Springer to the conversation)

Jean - Hey guys

Mikasa - What do you want Jean?

Jean - Who thought that meeting was extremely boring?

Connie - I did

Sasha - Me too

Krista - I thought it was different

Eren - That's not the word I'd use

Jean - And what would that be?

Eren - Uneventful

Jean - Isn't that too long to be in your vocabulary Jaeger

Mikasa - Watch it Kirstein

Jean - At least I'm not sleeping with the Corporal

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Connie - Dude

Jean - It slipped

Armin - I don't think she knew that we knew

Sasha - Yeah

Sasha - She made a huge cover story when I asked her about it

Eren - She knew I knew

Sasha - SHE'S GOING TO THINK YOU TOLD US

Jean - She won't be mad at him

Jean - He's Eren Fucking Jaeger

Eren - She has before

Jean - Really?

Jean - For what?

Eren - I don't remember

Armin - When you yelled at her when we thought she and Levi were dating

Eren Oh, yeah

Eren - She got so defensive

Armin - It was because you were putting your nose in her business

Eren - SO?

Eren - Didn't you take her side in that argument?

Jean - She was probably right

Eren - Shut it Horseface

Armin - Both of you stop

Krista - Don't you guys remember what Levi said?

Sasha - What did he say?

Sasha - I wasn't listening

Armin - He said if anymore fights start between us, everyone is on cleaning duty for three months

Jean - Whatever

Eren - What are we going to do about Mikasa?

Armin - I have to go

Eren - What. Why?

Armin - Mikasa wants to talk to me

Jean - Can you tell her I'm sorry?

Armin - She says that you need to do it in person you sorry-

Connie - Sorry what?

Armin - I'm not typing what she said

Armin - Bye

Eren - Later Arm

(Armin Arlert has left the conversation)

Connie - I'm gonna go too

Sasha - Same here

Krista - Ymir is bugging me

(Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, and Krista Lenz have left the conversation)

Jean - Just you and me Jaeger

Eren - Whatever Jean

(Eren Jaeger has left the conversation)

Jean - Fucking Jaeger

(Jean Kirstein has left the conversation)


	35. Quick Changes

~~~~~Discontinued Numbers~~~~~

Reiner Braun - Gone

Berholt Hoover - Gone

Ymir - Gone

Mike Zacharius - Gone

-Name Changes-

Krista Lenz - Changed - Historia Reiss

Levi - Changed - Levi Ackerman


	36. Changes

(Levi Ackerman added Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, and Historia Reiss to the conversation)

Levi - With the recent changes that have occurred in the Survey Corps, everything will be accomplished in partners

Levi - The partners will change everyday

Mikasa - Do you know who are partners first, Corporal?

Levi - Jaeger and Reiss

Levi - Kirstein and Arlert

Levi - Braus and Springer

Levi - Ackerman and I

Levi - Understand?

Mikasa - Yes sir

Eren - Yes sir

Armin - Yes sir

Historis - Yes sir

Jean - Yes sir

Connie - Yes sir

Sasha - Yes sir

Mikasa - Is there any assignments right now, sir?

Levi - Jaeger and Reiss, clean the canteen, the kitchen, and prepare dinner tonight

Eren - Yes sir

Historia - Yes sir

Levi - Dismissed

(Eren Jaeger and Historia Reiss have left the conversation)

Levi - Kirstein and Arlert, clean the stables, the library, and perform a supply check

Armin - Yes sir

Jean - Yes sir

Levi - Dismissed

(Armin Arlert and Jean Kirstein have left the conversation)

Levi - Braus and Springer, clean the dorms and the common room

Sasha - Yes sir

Connie - Yes sir

Levi - Dismissed

(Sasha Braus and Connie Springer have left the conversation)

Mikasa - What are we doing sir?

Levi - Perimeter check and manage the brats

Mikasa - Is that all?

Levi - Hange, Erwin, and I were needing a new squad leader

Levi - Interested?

Mikasa - Yes sir

Levi - We can discuss this with them later

Levi - Meet me outside with 3dmg but don't tell Arlert or Kirstein

Levi - We need to know if their doing their job

Mikasa - See you soon sir

Levi Dismissed, Mikasa

(Levi Ackerman and Mikasa Ackerman have left the conversation)


	37. Annie

(Levi Ackerman added Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, and Sasha Braus to the conversation)

Levi - Annie's crystal has shown signs of cracking

Mikasa - What are we going to do sir?

Levi - Partnered shifts around and in the tunnels

Jean - Who's shift is first sir?

Levi - We'll have Jaeger join Braus and Springer in the tunnel

Levi - Arlert and Kirstein are stationed outside the tunnel

Connie - What happened to Historia?

Levi - She's staying in HQ

Sasha - Because we can't risk losing her? Again

Levi - Yes

Eren - Should we know where you and Mikasa will be?

Levi - We have a meeting to attend to with Erwin and Hange

Levi - Now move your ases

Levi - Dismissed

(Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert, Sasha Braus, and Connie Springer have left the conversation)

Mikasa - What time is our meeting?

Levi - In two hours

Mikasa - You want to clean don't you?

Levi - Shut it Ackerman

Mikasa - Do we really have a meeting?

Levi - Yes we do

Levi - Do you not believe me?

Mikasa - I do

Mikasa - Most of the time

Levi - Just move your ass

Levi - Or I can stick you with Kirstein

Mikasa - No

Levi - Maybe even Hange

Mikasa - WE HAD A DEAL

Levi - Deals are made to be broken

Mikasa - I don't think that is the reason they're made

Levi - Are you questioning me Ackerman?

Mikasa - No sir

Levi - My office NOW

(Levi Ackerman and Mikasa Ackerman have left the conversation)


	38. Promotion

(Levi Ackerman added Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Sasha Braus, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstein, and Connie Springer to the conversation)

Levi - There is some important news

Eren - What is it sir?

Connie - Is it someone's birthday?

Sasha - What is it with you and thinking it's someone's birthday?

Jean - Actually Mikasa's is in 2 days

Mikasa - How do you know that?

Jean - Armin told me

Armin - No I didn't

Mikasa - We will talk about this later

Mikasa - Levi, don't you have something to say?

Levi - Hange, Erwin, and I have been talking about giving a promotion to one of you

Armin - Have you come to a decision yet sir?

Levi - In fact we have

Jean - Who is it?

Mikasa - Jean!

Eren - Sir can you tell us who it is?

Levi - I believe it is quite obvious who it is

Sasha - We could play a guessing game

Connie - What does that mean?

Armin - I think she means that Levi could give us hints to who is getting the promotion

Connie - Could we do that? Please Levi

Levi - Don't beg me for anything Springer

Levi - But, if you brats want me to do that then I will this one time

Connie - Could we sir?

Sasha - Can we?

Jean - I'm okay with that

Armin - That sounds like fun

Eren - Yeah!

Mikasa - Whatever

Levi - Okay

Levi - She's a great leader and very proactive

Sasha - Is it Mikasa?

Connie - Why didn't you think it could be you?

Sasha - You shouldn't guess yourself Connie

Levi - It is Mikasa

Levi - She is now Squad Leader Mikasa

Jean - Does this mean she isn't in our squad anymore?

Levi - Yes. Because she has her own squad

Eren - Mikasa did you know about this?

Mikasa - No I didn't Eren

Levi - It is effective immediately

Levi - Mikasa your squad will be in the training room in five minutes

Levi - Dismissed

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Levi - I have to go help her for day 1. Armin should have your training regime

(Levi Ackerman has left the conversation)

Armin - This is going to be weird

Eren - Yeah, she's not going to be there anymore

Connie - Sasha is the only girl on our team now

Jean - What if Mikasa ends up like Levi?

Sasha - What do you mean?

Jean - Levi is like thirty something and is single and never seems to be happy

Connie - That's really depressing Jean

Armin - We should probably get to work

Sasha - Before we do, isn't like Mikasa and Levi a thing?

Jean - Who cares?

Sasha - So they both aren't single

Connie - So is Hange and Mikasa like equal now?

Armin - I guess so

Sasha - Wait, Eren aren't you upset?

Eren - What do you mean?

Sasha - You've been in the Survey Corps longer yet she got the promotion

Armin - I don't think Eren would be allowed to Levi's squad unless one of them dies, one of them leaves the Survey Corps, or if all the titan were defeated

Armin - We should probably get started. Meet out on the practice field

(Armin Arlert, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, and Sasha Braus have left the conversation)


	39. Squad Mikasa

(Hange Zoe added Mikasa Ackerman to the conversation)

Hange - Mikasa, I'm having Moblit give your squad phones for easier communication

Mikasa - Okay

Mikasa - When is the meeting next week?

Hange - We have at least two meetings a week

Hange - They are every Monday and Thursday during lunch

Hange - And before missions are everyday during and after dinner

Mikasa - Alright is there anything else I should know? Levi didn't explain very much

Hange - Not anything that is immediately important information

Hange - I'm going to add your squad to this so you can explain how this will work

Mikasa - Hange, I can do that you have your own squad to deal with and your experiments

Hange - Alright have fun!

(Hange Zoe has left the conversation)

(Mikasa Ackerman added Tyler Berkeley, John Peterson, Ryan Hahn, Jordan Quinn, Ben Cass, and Rachel Berry to the conversation)

Mikasa - Do any of you know how to use these?

Rachel - I think so

Tyler - Some guy named Armin explained it to us

Mikasa - Great

Mikasa - John, Jordan, Ben, Ryan where are you?

Ryan - John and Ben are in the library with that Armin guy

Mikasa - Do any of you know where Jordan is?

Jordan - I was talking to Karen

Mikasa - Who's Karen?

John - She's our friend from the 106th

Jordan - Apparently she's on Squad Levi

Mikasa - Training in 5 minutes on the field

Mikasa - NO PHONES

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Jordan - That was weird

John - We should probably go

Ryan - A girl named Sasha said she has a bad temper

Rachel - Let's go

(Rachel Berry, Ben Cass, Jordan Quinn, Ryan Hahn, John Peterson, and Tyler Berkeley have left the conversation)


	40. Happy Birthday Mikasa!

(Levi Ackerman added Hange Zoe, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Sasha Braus, and Connie Springer to the conversation)

Levi - Today is Ackerman's 16th birthday

Hange - Aw

Hange - What are we doing?

Levi - Erwin approved of us having a small party for her

Hange - CAN I BE IN CHARGE LEVI?

Levi - Jaeger and Arlert are in charge

Levi - Don't screw this up and Karen will be delivering an envelope with money for supplies and gifts

Levi - I'm going to keep her preoccupied while you brats are doing this

(Levi Ackerman has left the conversation)

Hange - Jean you're in charge of making the cake

Hange - Eren, Armin, and I will get the supplies and the presents

Hange - Sasha and Connie you're in charge of cleaning the dining hall and inviting Mikasa's squad

Hange - Text me whatever gift you want us to get for Mikasa

(Hange Zoe has left the conversation)

Connie - Didn't Levi put Eren and Armin in charge?

Armin - You can't change Hange's mind

Sasha - M'ka

Eren - Armin we gotta go Hange is waiting

Armin - Okay

(Armin Arlert and Eren Jaeger have left the conversation)

Jean - I gotta go start the cake

Jean - You two stay out of the kitchen and keep the list of guests small

Sasha - Yeah yeah go already

(Jean Kirstein has left the conversation)

Connie - This is going to take forever

Sasha - They have phones you know

Connie - Hm

(Sasha Braus added Karen Johnson, Tyler Berkeley, John Peterson, Ryan Hahn, Jordan Quinn, Ben Cass, and Rachel Berry to the conversation)

Jordan - What's up Sasha?

Sasha - Today is Mikasa's birthday

Connie - Tell everyone

John - When is it?

Sasha - It's at 7 in the dining hall

Connie - And you all need to bring a present

Tyler - Alright anything else?

Sasha - You guys need to clean the dining hall for the party

Rachel - What are you guys doing?

Connie - Making food

Ryan - Whatever

(Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Karen Johnson, Tyler Berkeley, John Peterson, Ryan Hahn, Jordan Quinn, Ben Cass, and Rachel Berry have left the conversation)


	41. Present

(Mikasa Ackerman added Levi Ackerman to the conversation)

Mikasa - Hi Corporal

Levi - I'm not your corporal anymore brat

Mikasa - Whatever

Mikasa - Where were you?

Levi - What do you mean?

Mikasa - Sasha and Connie said you practically ordered them to plan a party then you never showed up

Levi - I was busy

Mikasa - Erwin gave everyone the night off via your orders

Levi - Something came up

Mikasa - What was it?

Levi - I had to get something

Mikasa - And what would that be?

Levi - Come to my room in an hour

Mikasa - Okay

Mikasa - Can we do something?

Levi - What are you talking about?

Mikasa - For my birthday I want to tell everyone that we're dating

Levi - Are you sure?

Mikasa - Yes I am

Mikasa - I've seen the way your new team member Karen looks at you

Levi - She admires me

Mikasa - She looks at you the way Sasha looks at food or Hange looks at titans

Levi - Okay I get it

Levi - Do you wanna announce it or do you want me to?

Mikasa - I'll do it

Levi - Who do you want to tell first?

Mikasa - I'll tell Eren and Armin and you can tell Hange and Erwin

Levi - Okay

Levi - This can be part 1 of your present

Mikasa - I'll see you later shorty

Levi - Whatever doll

Mikasa - Since when did you call me doll?

Levi - Since just now

Mikasa - I'm gonna go

Mikasa - See you soon

Levi - As to you brat

(Levi Ackerman and Mikasa Ackerman have left the conversation)


	42. Announcement Part 1

(Mikasa Ackerman added Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert to the conversation)

Mikasa - I have something to tell you guys

Armin - What is it?

Eren - What's wrong?

Eren - I swear to god, if Jean did anything I'll fucking kill him

Mikasa - Jean didn't do anything

Armin - Jean has been with me in the stable

Mikasa - It's like 9:30

Mikasa - What are you doing in the stable?

Armin - Mikasa didn't you have something to tell us?

Eren - Oh, yeah

Mikasa - Armin, why are you avoiding the question?

Armin - Okay we were cleaning your horse for you for your birthday

Mikasa - That was sweet of you Armin

Eren - What did you need to tell us Mikasa?

Mikasa - Right

Mikasa - For the past two months I've been dating someone

Eren - Levi?

Mikasa - How did you know that?

Armin - Hange walked in on you two in his office doing something

Eren - Oh yeah. Thanks for that

Mikasa - What did I do?

Armin - He didn't understand so Hange had to explain it to him

Mikasa - I'm sorry

Armin - It was kinda my fault Hange explained it to him

Eren - Oh yeah thanks for that

Armin - No problem

Mikasa - One more thing

Eren - What's up?

Mikasa - I think I'm pregnant

Eren - Seriously?

Armin - Congratulations

Mikasa - I'm going to see Hange tomorrow to be sure but still

Armin - Have you told Levi?

Mikasa - No I don't want to tell him if it isn't true

Eren - Tell us as soon as you know

Armin - She should probably tell the father before the uncles

Mikasa - Who said you guys were going to be uncles?

Eren - Wait are we not going to be uncles?

Mikasa - You will if I am pregnant. But let's not get too excited

Mikasa - I need to go talk to Levi, we're going to announce it in about ten minutes to my squad and his squad so act surprised and DO NOT MENTION ME POSSIBLY BEING PREGNANT

Armin - Yes ma'am

Mikasa - Don't sass me cadet

Eren - You're letting your new title get to your head

Mikasa - Whatever, I got to go

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Eren - Ugh, I wish Mikasa was still in our squad

Armin - Yeah, but she has more responsibility now

Eren - Whatever Levi just called us to the meeting

Armin - Let's go

(Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert have left the conversation)


	43. Announcement Part 2

(Levi Ackerman added Erwin Smith and Hange Zoe to the conversation)

Hange - What's up short stuff?

Levi - I'm not in the mood for your shit four eyes

Erwin - Levi what's wrong?

Levi - Ackerman and I are dating

Hange - I TOLD YOU

Erwin - Congratulations Levi

Levi - Hange did you tell anyone other than Erwin that you thought we were dating?

Hange - Maybe

Levi - Who did you tell?

Hange - Um

Erwin - Hange tells us

Erwin - Don't tell us you told his squad

Hange - Um

Levi - HANGE

Hange - Well the thing is

Levi - What thing?

Hange - I've told your squad and the new recruits and the veterans

Levi - So you told everyone?

Hange - I didn't say it to you or your lover

Levi - It's not like that shitty glasses

Hange - Ooh please tell me

Erwin - Hange you're over the line

Levi - We are telling everyone in about ten minutes in the dining hall

Erwin - Do you mean your squad and her squad?

Levi - Yes I do

Erwin - Did Ackerman tell anyone yet?

Levi - Jaeger and Arlert, right now

Hange - Yay!

Levi - Contain Dr. Zoe Erwin

Erwin - Got it

(Levi Ackerman has left the conversation)

Hange - Can we play a game?

Erwin - Where is this coming from?

Hange - I'm bored

Hange - Play with me

Erwin - Fine, my room 20 minutes

(Erwin Smith and Hange Zoe have left the conversation)


	44. What now?

(Eren Jaeger added Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Armin Arlert, and Jean Kirstein to the conversation)

Eren - So

Jean - We all thought it was true

Sasha - I didn't think it would actually happen

Connie - Is that why she got the promotion?

Jean - What are you talking about?

Armin - Actually Connie is onto something

Connie - I am?

Sasha - He is?

Sasha - Good job Connie

Eren - Could you explain a bit more Armin?

Armin - A captain or corporal can't have a romantic relationship with a cadet

Eren - So now that she's a squad leader, it's okay?

Armin - It would be more acceptable that their closer in ranking

Jean - Did you guys hear about the mission?

Sasha - What mission?

Jean - Our squad, Hange's squad, and Mikasa's squad are going on a short mission

Armin - I heard something about that from Erwin

Connie - How long is it?

Jean - 2-3 max

Sasha - Max what?

Jean - Days

Armin - Its already lights out

Eren - Alright night guys

Sasha - Good night

Connie - Peace

Jean - Whatever

Armin - Good night

(Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Eren Jaeger, Sasha Braus, and Connie Springer have left the conversation)


	45. Mission

(Mikasa Ackerman added Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Jean Kirstein, Karen Johnson, Tyler Berkeley, John Peterson, Ryan Hahn, Jordan Quinn, Ben Cass, and Rachel Berry to the conversation)

Eren - Mikasa what's up?

Mikasa - The mission is departing in 40 minutes

Armin - Is there any plans yet?

Mikasa - You'll need to talk to Levi

Mikasa - Also, Hange's squad isn't coming anymore

Sasha - Wait why?

Mikasa IDK, Hange was sick this morning so the squad is staying back in case any of them are sick

Jean - Anything else?

Mikasa - This may be one of our last missions together

Sasha - What are you talking about?

Armin - Mikasa what's going on?

Eren - Mikasa? What's happening?

Mikasa - It is predicted that about 90% of the titans within and around the walls have been exterminated

Mikasa - And once that happens

Armin - There is no need for the Survey Corps

Mikasa - Correct

John - What does that mean for us then?

Rachel - What are we going to do?

Mikasa - The commanders will allow anyone that was in a top ten could join the Military Police, the Garrison Regiment, or you can retire from the military

Karen - And what if you weren't in the top ten?

Mikasa - You can either join the Garrison Regiment or you can retire from the military

Mikasa - We need to go NOW

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

(Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Rachel Berry, Ben Cass, Karen Johnson, Tyler Berkeley, John Peterson, Ryan Hahn, and Jordan Quinn have left the conversation)


	46. Return

(Levi Ackerman added Hange Zoe and Erwin Smith to the conversation)

Erwin - How did it go?

Levi - Where are you?

Erwin - Hange and I are in Trost

Hange - HEY!

Levi - Calm down shitty glasses

Erwin - Levi, was the mission successful or not?

Levi - Not exactly

Hange - What happened?

Levi - My new member along with Mikasa's entire squad were wiped out

Hange - Are you serious?

Hange - Mikasa's squad was #2, #3, #4, #5, #7, and #10! How died they all die?

Erwin - HANGE!

Hange - What?

Levi - 4, 15 meter abnormals. 2 attacked my squad the other 2 attacked Mikasa's squad

Levi - No one on Mikasa's squad had ever fought a titan before

Hange - Similar to the 104th in Trost?

Levi - Yes like Trost

Levi - Also, Mikasa and Jean both are believed to have concussions

Hange - What do you mean you believe they have concussions?

Levi - Our resident Dr. is out in Trost with the commander

Hange - Oh

Erwin - Hange and I need to go. We'll talk later

(Erwin Smith has left the conversation)

Levi - Hange why are you in Trost?

Hange - We're visiting a Dr.

Levi - Is that because you were sick the other day?

Hange - You could say that

Hange - I got to go

Levi - Hange wait

(Hange Zoe has left the conversation)

Levi - Damnit Hange

(Levi Ackerman has left the conversation)


	47. Repercussions

(Levi Ackerman added Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Sasha Braus, and Connie Springer to the conversation)

Armin - Is there any news?

Levi - Jean has a minor concussion

Connie - What does that mean?

Levi - Jean will be out of training for three to six weeks

Eren - What about Mikasa?

Levi - She has a severe concussion

Sasha - How long will she be out?

Levi - Indefinite

Levi - Is there anymore questions?

Levi - Good

Levi - Arlert add me back in about five minutes

(Levi Ackerman has left the conversation)

Connie - So are we not going on anymore missions?

Eren - Probably not right now

Eren - We just lost seven new recruits out of the fifteen that joined

Sasha - What does indefinite mean?

Armin - It's an unknown amount of time

Sasha - So there's no way knowing when she'll come back

Armin - Correct

Armin - I need to add Levi back

(Armin Arlert added Levi Ackerman to the conversation)

Armin - So, why did you want me to add you back?

Levi - Mikasa and I are engaged

Connie - Seriously?

Connie - Since when

Levi - Five minutes ago

Sasha - Congratulations Levi

Eren - Congrats

Armin - You two will be very happy together

Levi - Thank you

Levi - NOW GET TO WORK

(Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Sasha Braus, and Connie Springer have left the conversation)


	48. Hange's Announcement

(Hange Zoe added Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith, and Mikasa Ackerman to the conversation)

Mikasa Ackerman is unavailable

Levi - What is it Hange?

Hange - Erwin and I have an announcement

Erwin - Wait, Hange are you sure?

Hange - Yes I am

Hange - Erwin and I are engaged

Levi - Congratulations you two

Hange - Also, I'm pregnant

Erwin - You got the test back?

Hange - Yep

Levi - Congrats again

Hange - What are going to do?

Erwin - Were going to be on hiatus temporarily

Levi - Will we still be training everyday?

Erwin - We can lessen it to five days a week instead

Hange - Has there been any changes with Jean or Mikasa?

Levi - No change with Mikasa but Jean has slightly improved

Levi - When are you guys coming back?

Erwin - I'm meeting with Nile before coming back

Hange - I'm leaving Trost tomorrow morning

Levi - Alright I need to go yell at the brats that are screaming right now

(Levi Ackerman has left the conversation)

Erwin - I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow

Hange - I thought you were meeting Nile?

Erwin - What do you think I'm doing right now?

Hange - Are you texting me during your meeting?

Erwin - Its an unprofessional, unplanned meeting

Erwin - It's more of a catch up than a meeting

Hange - So where are you?

Erwin - I'm still in Trost but we're meeting near Wall Rose

Hange - So I could see you tonight? ;)

Erwin - I guess you might

Hange - See you later

(Hange Zoe and Erwin Smith have left the conversation)

H3artfull author I'm working on your suggestion, it'll be in play in a few chapters


	49. Levi and Mikasa are what?

(Levi Ackerman added Hange Zoe and Erwin Smith to the conversation)

Levi - We came to a decision

Hange - And?

Levi - 3 month notice

Hange - Seriously?

Erwin - You both will be severely missed

Levi - Don't say that shit Erwin. It's not like we're going to be dead

Hange - It won't be the same without you two

Levi - The titans will probably be defeated by then

Erwin - It is probable that the titans could be defeated within two months

Hange - But what about the shifters?

Levi - Hope they don't show their sorry asses anywhere close to the walls

Erwin - Levi, you could be a bit less vulgar

Levi - I'm not changing for my future wife. I'm not changing for you

Hange - You say that now

Levi - And I'll mean it forever

Hange - Until you and Mikasa get pregnant and have little cuties running around

Levi - I don't care Hange

(Levi Ackerman has left the conversation)

Hange - That was a bit over dramatic

Erwin - I agree but he's always like that

Hange - He will change for her and their kids

Erwin - I know

Erwin - Why did you say kids?

Erwin - They haven't said anything about a kid much less multiple

Hange - Why do you think their leaving?

Hange - Levi never wanted to raise a child while in the military. Neither did Mikasa, she always wanted a family

Erwin - We'll talk about this later

(Erwin Smith and Hange Zoe have left the conversation)


	50. Leaving

(Levi Ackerman added Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, and Jean Kirstien to the conversation)

Levi - Ackerman and I are leaving in three months

Eren - WHAT!

Jean - You can do that?

Sasha - Why?

Connie - You can't leave

Armin - Is there any reason for this sudden occurrence?

Levi - That is disclosed information

Levi - Ask Ackerman

Eren - Why?

Sasha - Is she?

Levi - This is not my position to disclose any kind of information regarding our departure

Jean - We could go ask Mikasa

Sasha - Yeah!

Levi - Don't bother her

(Levi Ackerman has left the conversation)

Eren - What do you mean Sasha?

Armin - Eren, this is getting ridiculous

Armin - We've discussed this on multiple occasions

Eren - Do you mean that they?

Armin - Yes

Eren - And Mikasa's?

Armin - Possibly

Eren - Eeeewwwwwwwwwww

Jean - You up to speed idiot?

Connie - I think so

Sasha - NOT YOU CONNIE

Connie - Oh

Connie - Ok

Sasha - Anyway

Sasha - I get to be an aunt!

Connie - Aw, why does Sasha get to be the aunt?

Jean - Because she's a girl

Connie - Then what do I get to be?

Jean - An uncle

Armin - If that's what Mikasa and Levi want their theoretical child to consider you guys

Eren - I don't get to be an uncle?

Jean - Jaeger, you and Armin are definitely going to uncles

Eren - SWEET

Armin - I'm sure Mikasa will let you guys be aunt and uncles to the still theoretical child

Sasha - Why don't we just ask Hange?

Connie - ?

Sasha - Hange has access to all medical records. We could ask her if Mikasa is pregnant

Connie - Great idea

Jean - DONT ADD HANGE

Connie - Too late

(Connie Springer added Hange Zoe to the conversation)

Sasha - HANGE IS MIKASA PREGNANT?

Hange - No

Sasha - Thank you

(Hange Zoe, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Jean Kirstien, Armin Arlert, and Eren Jaeger have left the conversation)


	51. Married

(Levi Ackerman added Mikasa Ackerman, Erwin Smith, Eren Jaeger, Hange Zoe, Armin Arlert, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, and Jean Kirstein to the conversation)

Levi - Ackerman and I are married

Mikasa - Levi!

Sasha - Seriously?!

Connie - Congrats

Hange - So, when's the baby?

Levi - Hange!

Erwin - I hope you two are very happy together

Eren - Congratulations

Armin - When did you guys get married?

Eren - And why weren't we invited?

Mikasa - We didn't plan to do it so soon but, we have a mission in a week and we didn't want to risk anything

Armin - Oh

Sasha - THAT'S SO ROMANTIC

Connie - Sasha, calm down

Sasha - Sorry

Sasha - But it's so cute and romantic

Sasha - Connie let's get married

Connie - What?

Jean - Come on Connie, marry Sasha

Jean - Or are you not man enough?

Connie - Fuck off Jean

Connie - Sasha Braus, would you give the honor of taking your hand in marriage?

Armin - OMG

Sasha - What!

Jean - I didn't think you could do it Connie

Connie - Sash, do you wanna marry me?

Sasha - I understood you Connie!

Eren - Sassy

Sasha - Yes I wanna marry you, you idiot

Connie - I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot

Mikasa - Aw

Levi - Don't start getting all mushy or I'll throw up

Mikasa - We all know you won't

Levi - Don't test me Ackerman

Mikasa - You're still calling me Ackerman? I thought we moved passed that

Levi - Well, what do you want me to call you?

Mikasa - I don't know

Mikasa - You're supposed to pick it not me

Levi - And I did

Levi - It's Ackerman

Mikasa - Fuck you Levi

Levi - You can if you want to

Eren - EW

Jean - Too far

Armin - NOPE

Sasha - Too much pda guys

Mikasa - Says the people who are engaged over text

Eren - Mikasa!

Levi - Seriously Ackerman?

Mikasa - STOP CALLING ME ACKERMAN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE

Levi - Try me

Sasha - Bitch

Mikasa - Ugh

Mikasa - You are so obnoxious shorty

Mikasa - And fuck you Sasha

Levi - Don't call me shorty

Mikasa - Make me shorty

Levi - Ackerman

Mikasa - Shorty

Levi - Ackerman

Mikasa - Shorty

Levi - Ackerman

Mikasa - Shorty

Levi - Ackerman

Sasha - Bitch

Mikasa - What?

Sasha - Bitch

Connie - Sasha stop

Hange - Okay, we're done here

(Hange terminated the conversation)


	52. Final Mission

(Erwin Smith added Levi Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman, Hange Zoe, Historia Riess, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstien, Sasha Braus, and Connie Springer to the conversation)

Erwin - We're leaving for our last mission in ten minutes

Levi - Yes sir

Mikasa - Yes sir

Eren - Yes sir

Armin - Yes sir

Jean - Yes sir

Hange - Yes dear

Sasha - Yes sir

Connie - Yes sir

Historia - Yes sir

(Erwin Smith has left the conversation)

Sasha - Hange, why did you call Commander Erwin dear instead of sir?

Levi - Their married and she's pregnant, got it shitheads?

Mikasa - Levi!

Levi - Calm your ass, it just saves Hange, you , and I 50 questions about everything

Eren - Mikasa, you knew about that?

Mikasa - Yes I did

Armin - Why didn't you tell us?

Sasha - That was just mean Mikasa

Sasha - I thought we were friends?

Mikasa - Sasha calm down

Mikasa - And it wasn't my information to share

Mikasa - Unlike Levi's opinion

Levi - Oi, shut it Ackerman

Connie - I thought you guys were married?

Sasha - They are

Connie - Their fighting more now than before and it's a lot worse

Mikasa - Shut it Connie

Sasha - Don't yell at him

Mikasa - I'll yell at him if I want to

Armin - Guys stop

Armin - Historia! Help me out here

Historia - I don't give a fuck Armin

Historia - This is so much more fun to watch

Jean - Don't you ruin this Armin

Eren - Don't you talk to him like that Horseface

Levi - Hange, end this now

Hange - This is too much fun

Hange - I agree with Historia

Historia - Thank you Hange

Levi - God damnit

Mikasa - Sasha, don't question me or any other of your superiors

Sasha - You may be my military superior but I thought you were my friend first

Mikasa - I am your friend Sasha

Mikasa - Or at least I thought I was

(Mikasa Ackerman has left the conversation)

Levi - Get ready now

Levi - Braus stay

(Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Hange Zoe, Historia Reiss, Jean Kirstein, and Connie Springer have left the conversation)

Levi - If you ever pull any of that shit again I will have you executed for treason immediately

Sasha - It wouldn't be treason

Levi - Fine, disobedience what ever it is

Levi - I'll make you short life a living hell

Levi - Understand?

Sasha - Yes sir

Levi - Good, dismissed

(Sasha Braus and Levi Ackerman have left the conversation)


	53. The Unexpected Ending

(Hange Smith added Mikasa Ackerman, Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Historia Reiss, and Erwin Smith to the conversation)

Hange - I know that several of you will be moving outside the walls, the phones have a limited range and likely won't be able to connect so make some closer people

Mikasa - Although I'm happy that everything is over and we can all relax now

Mikasa - I just wasn't expecting Eren and Armin to get together

Eren - Hey

Armin - To be fair, neither of us showed anything until like last week

Mikasa - Wait you did?

Mikasa - I thought you both liked that bitch Annie

Eren - I never did

Armin - I did at first

Mikasa - Really?

Armin - Yeah but, I thought she liked Eren

Mikasa - She did

Eren - How'd you know that?

Mikasa - She told us

Mikasa - Remember Sasha? Historia?

Sasha - Oh yeah

Historia - I wasn't really listening to her

Levi - What about Jean and Historia?

Mikasa -Wait what?

Jean - What?

Eren - Since when did you and Historia start dating?

Jean - Well, Ymir isn't coming back and Historia was being pressured into being wed to some other suitor so she picked me, her single, straight friend

Armin - So if I wasn't gay I could've been Historia's husband?

Jean - Yep

Armin - Damn it

Eren - Don't sound too happy that you love me

Armin - I love you and you know know it

Jean - EWW Don't make it gay

Mikasa - Shut up Jean it was beautiful

Armin - Thank you

Armin - At least someone appreciates me

Historia - Just so I'm clear on all of what happened

Historia - Mikasa, number 1 in the 104th, married Levi, humanity's strongest. Hange and Erwin are married and are having a kid. Jean, number 6 in the 104th, and I, number 10 in the 104th, are going to be married. Eren, number 5 in the 104th and Armin are dating. Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, and Ymir were all titan shifters and Bertolt is dead. Armin's a titan-shifter now. And Sasha, number 9 in the 104th and Connie, number 8 in the 104th, are engaged.

Sasha - We're married

Connie - We eloped like Mikasa and Levi

Mikasa - Congrats guys

Hange - Erwin and I have an announcement

Hange - We're having twins

Levi - Congrats shitty glasses, eyebrows

Hange - I'm touched Levi

Levi - Whatever

Mikasa - I have something to tell all of you

Levi - Does this include me or not?

Mikasa - It includes you Levi

Eren - Mikasa, what's up?

Mikasa - I'm pregnant

Levi - Why didn't you tell me?

Eren - Seriously?

Armin - Congratulations Mikasa, Levi

Levi - How long have you known?

Mikasa - I wanted it to be a surprise

Mikasa - And I've known since this morning

Hange - Hah, I already knew it

Erwin - Hange told me

Eren - Where are you guys all moving to?

Levi - Ackerman and I are moving out near the ocean

Armin - So are Eren and I

Jean - Historia and I are going to be in the capital

Connie - Sasha and are going back to her village and restart her families farm

Erwin - Hange wants to go out past the ocean

Eren - Do you know if anything else is out there?

Armin - Do you really think it's just us on this entire planet?

Eren - I don't know

Jean - Aw, Jaeger's embarrassed

Eren - Shut it horseface

Mikasa - Levi and I have to go, our carriage is waiting for us

Eren - Bye

Armin - Bye guys

Historia - Still don't care

Sasha - Bye, have fun

Connie - Later

Hange - Good luck Ackermans

Erwin - Good bye

Jean - Bye

Mikasa - Bye guys

Levi - Later shits

 _Mikasa Ackerman had signed off_

 _Levi Ackerman has signed off_

Sasha - It's so weird that their 'signed off'

Connie - Do you think we could add them back?

Hange - No, you can't

Hange - I'd hate to do this but, Erwin and I need to go

Armin - Eren and I too

Sasha - Bye guys

Connie - Bye

Jean - See you guys

Historia - Still don't care

Eren - Bye guys

Armin - Later

Hange - Have fun kids

Erwin - It was good to get to know you kids

 _Eren Jaeger has signed off_

 _Armin Arlert has signed off_

 _Hange Smith has signed off_

 _Erwin Smith has signed off_

Connie - It's just us now

Sasha - Connie,

Connie - DON'T YOU DO THIS TO ME SASHA

Sasha - Connie, we have to go

Sasha - Bye Jean, Historia

Connie - Bye guys

Jean - Bye

Historia - Bye

 _Sasha Braus has signed off_

 _Connie Springer has signed off_

Jean - Let's go 'honey'

Historia - Alright 'babe'

 _Jean Kirstein has signed off_

 _Historia Reiss has signed off_


End file.
